Blanc
"What the hell am I supposed to say to that?" Blanc |-|White Heart= |-|Blanc(RB1)= |-|White Heart(RB1) = |-|Next White= "Hyperdimension Neptunia "Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1" "Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed" "Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1 plus" Personality A quiet and introverted girl may seem to be lifeless and apathetic in compassion to others (with Neptune once comering her to a doll). She usually speaks with a calm monotone voice rarely adding any emotion to it. She enjoys simple hobbies such as reading in spare times and writing, something she is overly passionate about and dreams of one day mastering as an author. However, unknown to herself, she isn't very good at it and everyone struggles to be honest with her. While she cares deeply for her younger sisters, they anger her (perhaps not as much others) and most of her stress comes from not knowing how to act around them as well as showing her softer side to others. Underneath her calm exterior is an angry, raged filled girl ready to yell at or murder the first person who pisses her of. This is intentionally triggered by some peoe, such as Vert, whom Blanc is incredibly jealous of due to her bigger breasts, or just about anyone who mentions he small breasts, intentional or unintentional. While she argues a lot with Vert, they are shown to get along, albeit rarely. She also has strong hatred towards Neptune that is revealed to be a form of jealousy, and she may have a small respect/liking for Nisa and has implied that she doesn't want innocent to people involved with her fights if they have done nothing to set her off. In Mk2, Blanc is much more prone to anger than in the first game most likely due to Rome and Ram. She has also become very tired and quiet due to their rowdy, naughty behavior to the point of being seemingly reserved. She has a better relationship with the other CPU's though, especially Neptune. She has also taken a liking to Nepgear, due to the fact that she is more sensible and rambunctious than Neptune and is grateful to her for watching over he little sisters, as well as keeping them entertained whenever she want to have time for herself they also share share a common interest in reading and she has even allowed Nepgear to borrow a few of her books. During the events in Victory, Blanc has become antagonistic toward the others due to her decrease in shares and power. It also showed her vulnerable side when Noire yelled at her so much she broke down in tears. Once Lowee was returned to her later in the game, Blanc had become friendly, but she was still on bad terms with Noire. In the Manga she comes off as more quiet and stoic, only making blunt comments on occasion. Though later on she gained her temperamental side like in the games. White Heart White Heart (ホワイトハート, Howaitohato) is Blanc's HDD Form. Known to being the most violent of the four Goddesses with a temper to match, she seems the least changed between forms in terms of personality, other then the fact she gets much angrier quicker. White Heart's appearance indicates she may be the youngest of the four, considering her phisique remains practically unchanged. Even though her body doesn't change much, she's known to be the most serious and mature one out of the four CPU's. She's known to take her duties as a Goddess quite seriously. Although she rarely shows it, she does have a strong sense of empathy and loyalty. However she shows no mercy towards her enemies and is ready to kill them all for her land's and people's sake. During the intro movie, White Heart is the Goddess to mention that Purple Heart was not picked by any of the others. She wanted to keep Green Heart around, who wanted to keep Black Heart around, while Black Heart picked her due to her bad attitude. Interestingly enough, when Blanc transforms in mk2, she usually becomes louder and more temperamental, cursing more often and being less quiet, compared to how she was acting prior. Appearance Blanc is a short (144 cm; 4 ft 6in), pale skinned girl with measurements conisting of 72A, 53w, 77H, and weight of 36kg (~79Ibs). She has sandy-brown colored hair reaching her neck and expressionless, dull blue eyes. On top of her head Blanc wears a big white cap with light blue ruffles and a brown and gold under and center piece. Depending on the weather and location, Blanc may change her outfit. Such as wearing an opened white jacket with powder blue markings, dark brown linings, and light colored brown fur when outside or when it's cold. But when inside or during warm weather she may take it off to reveal a white dress with dark brown lining and markings on it. Around her neck is a light blue choker with a single white stripe in the middle and a blue gem/badge in the center. She also wears power blue sandals with a white ribbon around in her right leg resembling a bandage. Because of her height Blanc looks like 10 to 14 years old and often mistaken as such which triggers her temper. As White Heart, Blanc turns into a more physically fit and strong young woman. Blanc's hair turns light blue colored and remains the same shape but has become messier with very long strands on the sides of her head, almost reaching her waist. She also gains a cowlick. Her eyes turn a crimson red in color, while her outfit resembles a white bathing suit with unattached sleeves. The extra colors consist of black and light blue. She grows six centimeters in this Form. Just like in her normal form her expression is either expresionless or frowning. In Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, Blanc has changed he entire outfit. It is inspired by a Japanese shrine maiden attire and consists of a red dress with fold-skirt and a leafy pattern along the bottom. The dress has a black tank top piece with an accessory with red lining and a blue sphere in the center with thin strings. At the top of the dress is a golden flower piece with a black strap connecting around her waist. Over this is a white jacket with a big tassel hanging on the ends of both sleeves with flowers. On her right arm is a bracelet, made with oversized black and white beads. Her white cap has gained red and pink petal pattern with a black circled segment in the center. She also has on thigh high stockings with red lining and black sandals with red ribbons at the toe and flower symbols. Blanc's HDD Form remains mainly the same but reflects he color scheme from pale blue to red. Her attire has a shiny red material on the top, segments and lining. The fingers of her gloves are black. While she has multiple red box like pieces on her chest and neck. Her lower region is completely red colored. While the bottom of her boots resemble sandals with the red coloring and and are black on bottom. Other Outfits *A white themed school uniform with sailor-like beret. *A more mature school uniform with the same hat and red armband on her left sleeve. *Bathing towel *Santa outfit *A pale blue dress with white ruffles lining it and white stockings and star hairclips. Hyperdimension Neptunia Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2/Re;Birth 2 Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Hyperdimension Neptunia the Animation Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1 Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2 Megadimension Neptunia VII Megatagmension : Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies Powers and Abilities Blanc is a well-rounded character with high HP and good defenses. She is known to have the best hand to hand combat skills. Strangely despite using a hammer, her attack power isn't very high but she still can do great damage to an enemy. She is very fast, but has low evasion. Her combos are easy to learn and making her a very good member to have in one's party. Movelist *Weapon *Punch *Aim *Gram Thorno *Roundhouse Fleißig Faust: *Verschlag: *Tanzerin Trombe: Blanc spins around hitting her enemy, before finishing them off with a strike down at them saying "Critical Hit". *Einschlag: *Tetokschlag: *Zerstorung: *Jeager Kudel: *Gefahrlichstern: *Latern Katastrophe: *Lanzert Figaton: *Chrome Expada: *Valorin Rouge: *Sports: *Kaboom: *Combo Link: *Switch: *Hard Drive Divinity: *Hard Break: The Attack begins as Blanc spins once, then rushes towards the target and jumps into the air. Blanc then slams down her hammer on the target and then hits them twice before sending them flying. She then rushes forward again with a final hit before it can land. Her finisher of this involves hitting the ground as many times as possible until they land to break it up. *R/W Disk: mk2 *Attack: Single strike *Rush: Two slashes *Rapid swing: Five slashes *Congelatin: Using her ice infused hammer, Blanc strikes three times. *Hail storm: An icy Tornado *Satellabute: A combo of taijutsu finished with a hammer strike. *Power Break: Smashes down ATK the target. *Mighty Blow: A strong slash. *Slash edge: Imbused with the power of faith, this will attack the foe. *Gaia explosion: Reduces the foe's guard points. *Break crush: Same as above. *Break edge: Breaks the foe's guard after damaging them. *Blizzard hit: A strong hit using the hammer of ice! Item Skills Ointment: Vita Ointment: Great Ointment: Rebith Ointment: Chakra Drop: Spirit Herb: Heal Potion: Revival Bead: Tranquilizer: Holy oil: Phoenix Pinion: Heavenly Potion: Quotes For a list of her battle quotes, click here As Blanc * "The hell!?!" Don't put on airs you filthy pig! Just get trampled by pedestrians on the street like chewed gum!!" JACKASS!!" * "You snobby bitch! Say it again to my face and I'll rip your tongue out!" * "Finally, my first masterpiece is written. I'll sell this at the upcoming event. Five-hundred copies should be enough... What if it sells out? People who are interested but can't buy one will be disappointed or pissed. Sucks, but I'll have to make an order sheet for those fools and send them copies later. * "Don't you try to dare get in Lowee's way." * "Are you outta your damn mind?! Like I could make any of that!" * "Dammit!... Shes only showin' those off because she knows they're frickin' huge...!" As White Heart * "I won't let any of you selfish, icy bitches take the title of True Goddess!" * "Get outta here, Thunder Tits!" * "Listen to that crap, talkin' out yer ass. I'll kill you! Die!" * "I'll get you back, you little shits!" '' * ''"Found you, you little shit." * "...They're bandits. And they mocked my chest. So, I'mma kill 'em dead!" * "GO To ASSHOLES!!" * "Dammit! How long do these frickin' bitches intend to keep me waiting?!" * "Shit! Now you show up? Your timing sucks @$$." * "Dammit! Go away! No newbie nation's gonna take my shares!" * "Hey, shitheads at home! Don't you even dare doubt my badassery -ever- again! If you do, expect the same treatment this blowhard got!" * "Huh? What kind of shit's bubbling out of your mouth now?" Gallery Trivia/Facts *Blanc/White Heart and her land is based on Nintendo Wii. **Though in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, she is based on the Famicom. **Her normal costume in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory is akin to a shrine maiden's while her HDD form is akin to a Japanese PE uniform with red bloomers. These outfits share the coloration of the Nintendo Family Computer (or Famicom), released in the West as the NES. ** Category:Goddess Category:Female character Category:Lowee residents Category:HDD users Category:Neptunia (original) character Category:Neptunia mk2 character Category:Blanc Category:CPU Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:Neptunia Victory character Category:Neptunia: The Animation character Category:Neptunia (manga) character Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 1 character Category:Neptunia: Producing Perfection character Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 2 character Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 3 character Category:Hyperdevotion Noire character Category:Neptunia U character Category:Megadimension Neptunia character Category:Cyberdimension Neptune character Category:Heroes Category:Allies